one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Walker
Dream Walker '(ドリームウォーカー, ''Dorimuoka) is one of the strongest heroes known to all mankind. He is a proud and mighty guardian of planet earth and all of its people, a hero of the chroma league belonging to the valiance federation, and as such, he possesses power, skills, and abilities which are said to be great enough that he can easily quell mysterious beings of the god disaster level, a statement which is attributed to all heroes who are observed powerful enough to be in the chroma league division. Due to the fact that dream walker is essentially a living embodiment of his countries indigenous culture, and the devastating supernatural powers which have become commonplace among the aboriginal tribes people, he is also considered an embodiment of national australian patriotism, wielding truly incredible powers and abilities. As one of the strongest men on earth, as well as one who possesses access to nearly limitless wealth and unlimited technology advancement, he is observed to be an extremely immaterial individual. Unlike other chroma league heroes, he refuses to lend his services and powers to any employer, regardless of what kind of social status that they have or how much money they offer him. He prefers to live the a simple life amongst the smouldering australian deserts outside of tau city, wandering from place to place and putting his extensive roster of shamanic skills and supernatural magics to good use in preserving the lives of others and paying his respects to the earth. He only ever moves or actually goes to the length of pursuing threats to humanity if the "spirits" prompt him to do so, otherwise he casually drifts to and from place to place continuously as he is prompted by the supernatural forces leading him. As a highly spiritual and religious inndividuals, the dream walker is one of the most powerful and valuable heroes on planet earth, and ine of the primary mascots which the valiance federation uses to advertise and promote themselves with, in spite of the fact the dream walker is actually extremely rare to see in person. Many key aspects and details as to the early life and background of the dream walker are shrouded in complete mystery, as he is a highly enigmatic hero. If there is one thing that is for certain, he fights for the welfare of all nature, alling upon seemingly countless, highly advanced and complex spiritual powers and abilities which are born out of his ability to synchronize and meld his very soul with the warrior and guardian spirits of his culture, as a champion who has been selected personally by the unseen demigods of australian myth and legend. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities The dream walker is the greatest most powerful spiritualist ever to have been born of the aboriginal tribes people of his home country, australia. He was born with a gifted attunement and awareness to the will of the spirits and the gods of his homeland, and subsequently, he quickly garnered superlative skills in all realms of shamanism, medicine, and other ancient esoteric practices of his people, becoming the singular envoy of all aboriginal combat techniques, magic, and shamanism. Because of this, he has tamed a countless number of godlike beings, and has appropriated their powers as his own, thus rendering him blessed with extremely supernatural abilities and complex powers, techniques, magical arts and other strengths which are observed to be nothing short of godlike. Physical Abilities '''Immense Strength: '''by way of his lifelong dedication to preserving all life on earth, and the beauty of nature, the dream walker has been awarded with incredibly superhuman strength, as bestowed upon him by the gods watching over his homeland. He is nothing short of a gifted champion of the gods, wielding extremely explosive, enormous physical strength, which allows him to devastate and annihilate most foes which he comes into contact with. He is capable of stopping the incoming blows of mysterious beings who are many times larger and more muscular than he is, without so much as simply holding out a single finger. The force behind his blows is observed as being extremely explosive, allowing him to severely damage and in most cases, mortally wound most monsters and mysterious beings alike that he comes into contact with, all the while using only the most casual and singular of attacks. '''Immense Speed: '''Like his extraordinary physical strength, the dream walker has been blessed with the ability to dominate and blitz most opponents that he comes into contact with, often escaping the senses of even the speediest and most attuned of enemies with great ease. His speed is such that he rarely encounters an opponent which is capable of catching him off guard or surprising him, and in most cases he is shown to move, avade, advance and attack at such speeds that his opponents are completely incapable of even reacting to him, often failing to realize that they have been struck by him until long after they have already sustained a blow or a wound from one of his many powerful attacks and techniques. In terms of speed, the dream walker is easily one of the quickest in the world, hence his ability to travel from the desert wastelands of australia's heart to the verdant coastlines of the island nation. '''Immense Durability: '''In comparison to his strength and speed, the dream walkers body is only slightly less impressive, though due to how powerful the opponent in question has to be in order to actually wound him, the difference is mostly relative, and is such that he doesn't even need to worry to begin with in most cases. The dream walker is still quite easily capable of tanking and shrugging off attacks the likes of which would easily kill any normal human being, and blows or attacks that would severely injure and even kill iron league heroes only succeed in blowing the dream walker away a considerable distance, doing little more than dirtying his clothes. Likewise, it is a great rarity that he ever actually encounters a being capable of injuring him, to any extent, as his body has been sanctified with various holy rituals and blessed by the wills of numerous great, godly spirits so as to keep him safe from harm. '''Genius Combatant: '''In one way or another, the dream walkers entire life is dedicated to aligning himself with the great spirits and the powers that be. Because of this, every moment in his life can be considered the fruits of training, and because of it, he has become an extremely savvy and skilled combat strategist. He holds within his knowledge, as well as the liberal ability to execute a countless number of sacred, highly advanced fighting techniques and skills, and due to his continuous study of them, he is aware of them at all times, and knows exactly when and where to employ a certain technique for a certainn situation. His unending training during his planeswalking has attuned him to account for even the greatest and most intense of combat situations, under the lifelong and continued tutelage of the great spirits, whom continue to train and build up his skills from his seemingly limitless talent pool. Fighting Skills '''War Dance Style: '''Throughout his entire life, the dream walker has practiced in complete dedication, the art of embodying the spirits of animals which walk the planes of his home country. On the surface, this appears to be a peaceful and remedial practice, when in truth, high level shaman such as he are capable of evoking the raw, truest depths of the power held within these spirits and embodying them so as to achieve extremely human fighting and self defense skills which are based on the graceful movements of spiritual animals. This is what is called the war dance style, an extremely technical, deep, and complex style of graceful martial arts which quite literally allows the dream walker to assume the characteristics of animals, drastically enhancing his defensive and offensive abilities at the same time, and tapping into latent energy and vitality which enhances his natural abilities to ever greater heights. Known Powers '''Immense Spirit Energy: Embodiment Of Spirits: Hyposis & Illusion Casting: Status Affliction Creation: Spiritual Plain Attacks: Sealing Array Generation: Curse Array Generation: Used Weapons Used Equipment Transformation Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes